anger management
by 100kallibur
Summary: a Blaziken is sentenced to death after brutally killing it opponent in battle. his trainer johnny is determined to get him out of it at all costs. Chapter 1 is only up. R&R NO FLAMES O.C


**Anger managment**

it was a cold night in the world pokemon stadium as the semi finals where taking place.

the stadium was packed full of cheering fans.

the trainer, johnny, was up against his worst enemy ,shane.

"BLAZIKEN USE BLAZE KICK!" shouted johnny

"BLAZEEE!"

Blaziken connected a huge kick to the foes Typhlosion.

it was knocked forcfully to the ground and it had a deep looking wound at the side of his face from the impact from the kick.

"GET UP! GET THE HELL UP!" yelled Shane as the pokemon slowly picked itself up.

"NOW USE FIRE BLAST!!!"

the fire on Typhlosions back Blazed like a huge inferno as the pocket monster shot a huge stream of scorching fire at blaziken.

"BLAZIKEN DODGE IT!" orderd johnny as Blaziken shot into the air and narrowly avoided its almost certain defeat.

Blaziken landed behind Typhlosion, and Typhlosion didn't know it.

"NOW USE EXTREEME SPEED!! FINISH HIM!"

Blaziken shot forward at a blinding speed, he was getting closser to his foe!

he could almost taste this victory!

then...

he tripped over his own feet.

he crashed and pulled a face slide at nearly 80 MP/H and finaly crashed into the baracade behind johnny.

Typhlosion had to hold in the laughter and so did half the crowd.

"*snigger* TYPHLOSION! USE FLAME THROWER!"

typhlosion ran a few feet up and blasted fire from his mouth and it pounded Blaziken against the wall.

when the smoke cleared, blaziken was standing there, and he was not ammused.

he lunged forward knocked Typhlosion to the ground and dug his claws into his enemy's face.

"BLAZIKEN!?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? STOP!!!" Johnny yelled as he watched his pokemon mawl Shane's pokemon,

"JOHNNY! MAKE YOUR BLAZIKEN SPOT NOW!" shouted shane over the cries of pain from Typhlosion.

"IT WONT LISTEN!" retorted johnny

Blaziken was clawing and biting at the poor pokemons face and it was helpless to deffend its self in its current position.

the security gaurds came out with tranquilzer guns and took aim.

"FIRE!" yelled one of the security gaurds as the cries of the Typhlosion ceased to fill the stadium, it was silent.

the darts hit the enraged blaziken on the back and it seamingly took no notice as it stopped its vicious attack.

spectators from the crowed look on in angre and many left the stadium mostly because the where a bit quezzy and the didn't want to be on the news as an eye witness.

"FIRE AGAIN!" yelled one of the security gaurds

many more darts penetrated Blazikens back and it looked like they where finaly taking effect.

Blaziken dropped to one knee and looked at its hands. they where covered in blood. and thats all it could taste in its mouth. blood.

then it thought, before it passed out,"What happened here????"

it fell flat on its face unconsious as the trainers rushed onto the feild.

Shane ran over to his Typhlosion.

"typhlosion?"

typhlosions face was severly damaged and he had already lost alot of blood.

he was missing one eye and the left side of his jaw was ripped open, his snout was nearly compleatly taken off with some cartilage sticking out.

he was hardly breathing and the ambulance could be heard drawing closer.

"Its going to be ok buddy, everything is going to be ok." Shane whispered in his fataly injured pokemons ear.

"Oh my god Shane is he o-"started johnny

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" shouted Shane as the ambulance arrived.

"I HOPE YOUR HAPPY WITH YOURSELF! LOOK AT HIM!!!"

johnny took a look at the pocket monsters disfigured face.

"...shane im-"

"SORRY? HOW DARE YOU TRY TO APOLOGISE FOR THIS? LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

Blaziken could be seen being taken away in the back of a pokemon controle van.

Johnny rushed over to the van

"where are you taking him?"

"to the pokemon detention center" replyed the van driver.

"i want to come to"

"are you nuts? did you see what that thing just did?"

"that THING is my best friend! im coming with you!"

"ok if you insist, hop in!"

johnny entered the passenger seat of the large dark green van.

johnny looked in the side mirror to see the medics placing an oxygen mask over the Typhlosions face as it was rushed into the ambulance.

the trail of blood the stretched told the story all to well.

johnny looked behind him to see a little peeping hole into the back of the van.

Blaziken was lying on a now blood stained bed asleep.

johnny covered his face with his hands in shame.

the driver started the truck and began to drive.

* * time * skip * *

they had arrived at the pokemon detention center.

johnny was waiting in the waiting room for over an hour as Blazikens faith was being decided in a confrence.

a man walked through the doors

" johnny, come with me"

johnny rose from the chair and followed the man down the hallway and he led him into the room in which the meeting was being held

"johnny..." said the man at the end of the table

"your Blaziken has commited a class 3 homicide against a fellow pokemon, if we where to take this to court, there is no way you can wi-"

"wait a sec" you said "homicide"! last i checked Shanes typhlosion was alive!"

"yes but that was over 5 hours ago. he died in hospital about half an hour ago"

"aww crap!!!"

"as i was saying, there is no way your pokemon can get away with this. the only form of punishment in this case would be humane execution.

"WHAT!?!?!?!!!?!?!1?!?"

"im sorry but-"

"EXECUTION???"

"in the most humane manor-"

I DONT GIVE 2 SHITS ABOUT WHAT MANOR IT IS-"

"sir, if you will hear me out, we have called the office of pokemon law and orded and they think that it is for the best it be put to sleep."

**------- end of chapter 1 ------**

Authors notes

well, there it is! the hardest i ever worked on a fanfic even if its not much its still somthing!

please no flames but im open to constructive critsism to make it better.

i was intending for this to be a one shot but i'v thought of a huge story line and plot for it.

please excuse and spelling or grammer mistakes since it is 4 AM and i am very tired.


End file.
